Past and Present
by JusKIdding
Summary: He was a young farmer boy turned hero by destiny. Decades after the battle, he remember the memories. Both past and present.


**A/N: Just give a try. I really suck, dang. Tried my best though. Write it to relieve stress so don't blame me if it sucks :P.**

* * *

A man, around his forties, stood at the top of the hill. He had powder blue eyes but behind those eyes hid a story. His red robe flapped with the wind, alongside with his friend, who is his constant companion and friend alike. Leaning against his staff, like a walking stick, he looked at the view of bared trees and barren land alike. His hair was messy and it was brown. His hands calloused from doing farm work for so long. His skin tanned by travelling under the sun. But what was most unique was his headband. It was purple and gold with wings at the end, indicating he's a Dragon Master.

If you ever meet him, you will never be disappointed. He will give you advice. Advice that you should take and never forget.

The creature snorted, as if demanding his attention. Looking at it, is the most beautiful and majestic creature he had ever seen. It had golden eyes and glowing horns. It's wings and scales were black – save for a scar running at one of it's wings, damaged by an enemy which they had defeated decades ago. It's talons, sharp and it's mighty head, looking at him indignantly.

He could still remember the hardships he went through. Mistakes that he made. Blunders when he was under Master Phantom's guide. But it was behind him, now. They were all dead.

He decided to leave this place, and go back to Henesys, which had restored to its original glory. Recently, he managed to track down the remaining Black Wing's members and they were put on trial, for willingly assisting the tyrant, now dead and gone from this world. He was dealt with but not before causing chaos and spreading fear to the world. When they heard of his downfall – thanks to the Legends, they called –peace and order was restore.

He touched his chest subconsciously, where the shining medal with a Maple Leaf insignia on it. The day when he first met the Elven Queen lingered at the back of his head like a burning candle. He chuckled to himself.

* * *

_"Oooooo. Master. Master." Mir called excitedly as he pointed at the elf who was sitting among the leaders of Maple World. "Isn't that Mercedes?"_

_Evan squinted at the elf. His eyes absorbing every beautiful feature that elves possess. Her delicate, blonde hair, that reminded him of the sun and her skin, pale like flowers bud that was about to be bloom._

_He felt himself blushing. Mir oblivious to his embarrassment continued, "Can we take a photo?"_

_"What?!" Evan said hysterically. "I mean-" he coughed. "We aren't that important y'know?"_

_But Mir had went ahead and Evan had to run to catch up. When he saw her, he caught his breath._

_She was too beautiful, in Evan's case, a knockout. Completely out of his league._

_He felt his cheeks flushed and tried to hide but she saw him and smiled warmly at him. For the first time, Evan was lost for words and dragged his dragon who was flying around, answering questions for Evan about themselves._

_If he had paid more attention to her, he would have notice the pinkish colour at her cheeks. He did not know that he reminded her of a certain Dragon Master, died after successfully sealing the Black Mage._

* * *

He chuckled at the memory. He gazed at the sunset now. Looking big and orange in colour. It reminded him of the days when Maple World was peaceful. Eventhough it was glaring, he continued to look at it and the night came. Reluctantly he mounted Mir who was silent. Mir was a fully grown and matured dragon.

Together, they flew to the skies until they were like a star, shining brightly under the rays of the moon who decided to come out from its shell.

If anyone look up, they would be lucky to catch a glimpse of the successor of Dragon Master and would waved at it with greeting. And he would wave back, with a nudge of Mir's head.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Criticism and compliments and tips are accepted. I really need them.**


End file.
